


Female Hetalia Crack Ships

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Femslash, NSFW Yuri, Sex, crack ships, these are my personal ships and I will not give them up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: A collection of crack ships of my own personal choosing. Mostly my favourite ships though, sorry.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Rules

**Hey everyone, thought I'd start to post this, and, well, this is basically the all-female version of Hetalia Crack Ship Space over on Fanfiction. While this does have requests, like, say, Fem!Canada x Seychelles or Belgium x Ukraine x Belarus, mostly it's going to be-apart from the requests that come in-my personal ships. If you don't like them or don't like this story, then leave.**

**Should you have an idea that'll help the story, feel free to post a comment saying so. Anyway, let's get on with the rules!**

  1. **One in progress story per person. I don't want to overwhelm myself with a thousand story requests from one person, so I'm putting that rule there.**
  2. **Very few fetishes. I don't care, this isn't the story to do that on. Or in, for that matter.**
  3. **Sex is a go. This story-since it's going to only be published here- _will_ have sexual content in it, and most likely previews for a few stories I'm rewriting. **
  4. **_No_** **rape. I don't care if it's asked for, I am not writing it-I do not give a single shit about rapists, but I care about their victims. So no rape-PERIOD!**
  5. **Very few crossovers. I'll accept a few, like Barriss Offee getting stuck on Earth and meeting America, falling in love with her, but I won't accept anything like Sailor Moon and Yu-Gi-Oh. Just ask me what's acceptable and I'll tell you.**
  6. **Little to no politics. I'm more of a person who likes people falling in love without politics. It'd be basically very boring since the two would just be fucking each other for politics and not love.**
  7. **Drunk characters having sex is allowed. Look, I won't write sexual assault-period. It's different if a character decides they want to have sex _after_ they get drunk. If it's based of a story chapter-like MapleEtte's first chapter, which is Nyo!Canada x Ukraine-then it's allowed to be written. **



**Alright, that's all the rules. Let me know if you liked it or not, please and thank you.**


	2. Fem!CanUkr

Canada sighed as she relaxed into her couch, which was nice and soft and comfortable-she enjoyed it, simply because it let her breathe more easily. Also because this was her and Ukraine's love couch-where they had confessed their love to each other. It was also where, after an admittedly quite lewd prank by America, that she and Ukraine had tentatively kissed each other, which turned into full on sex. 

She sighed as she thought about that first time...it was _glorious_ , and _very_ pleasuring. Ukraine had made every opportunity to fuck her senseless whenever they had time since. Ukraine was _perfect_ for her in every single sense of the word. Shy, calm, motherly bear, kind...Canada matched Ukraine, and Ukraine matched Canada. 

"What's up babe?" Ukraine asked as she too lay down on the soft, comfortable couch, a seductive smile on her face. Unlike other times though, she was only dressed in a... _very_ revealing and seductive pair of lingerie. 

"N-nothing much," she replied, slightly stuttering as her girlfriend shifted a bit, unintentionally-or intentionally-shaking her equally heavy and big breasts. Ukraine smiled as she leaned in to kiss the other woman, who kissed her back with equal passion.


End file.
